


Fever

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek helps Jordan while he deals with a side-affect of his Hellhound powers.





	Fever

Jordan shivered as the damp cloth was carefully pressed against the back of his neck, his shoulders trembling as droplets of water fell against his burning skin, evaporating into a small cloud of steam. He leaned back into the coldness of the cloth, closing his eyes as he tried to control his heavy breathing, his heart hammering against his chest and echoing in his ears. He could hear a whispered murmur next to his ear, the words turning to jumbled nonsense as he tried to listen to the soft voice.

Jordan opened his eyes, blinking away the cloud of tears that formed beneath his eyelids, and stared up at Derek’s calm, steady features. He watched as Derek wrung the cloth out again, including the steam as it surrounded his hands, and began dabbing the cloth against Jordan’s bare chest.

“Der - Derek,” Jordan said, his voice rough and shaking. He reached out one of his hands and gasped as Derek entwined their fingers. His hand felt cold in comparison. Like an autumn breeze moving around you delicately. Jordan held Derek’s hand tightly, silently praying that he wouldn’t let go.

Jordan had been warned about making another person his anchor. He had been told that it would only cause problems, that relationships weren’t reliable enough, that he would suffer if that person went away. Jordan hadn’t meant for Derek to mean so much to him.

Derek hissed as another wave of heat suddenly engulfed Jordan, but he didn’t let go. “You’re okay,” he said. “Just focus on the feeling of the water. Focus on the dampness. On the cold. Don’t think about anything else,”

Jordan sobbed as he tried to push his mind towards those things, tried to focus on the relief of the chill, but the fire was too much. He was surrounded by a deep heat, by a burst of flame that couldn’t be extinguished. He felt like he was dying, like something was leaving his body, floating through the air, and all he could think of it being was his own soul.

He felt Derek’s palm against his face, the cloth discarded in the basin, and turned his face towards the touch. Tears slowly streamed down his face, catching on the tip of Derek’s thumb, as Jordan continued to cry. He had never cried so much in his life. Not as a child, not in the army, but he was in so much pain, he was so scared, that all wanted to do, all he could bring himself to do, was cry. 

And as he cried, Derek held him. He ran his hand through Jordan’s hair, spoke to him slowly, and held him tightly. He felt as the exhaustion began to overtake Jordan’s body, as his shoulders slumped forward and his chest began rise and fall peacefully, and waited until he could hear his heart return to a normal pace before he moved Jordan back towards the bedroom. Laying him on top of the sheets, Derek sat on the edge of the bed placed his hand on Jordan’s, squeezing tightly as he watched his sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
